


making this one last dream come true

by Yamiikumo



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, im using touya's english name bc thats what im used to, kin memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiikumo/pseuds/Yamiikumo
Summary: "Hilbert raised his head and shifted his gaze to his lover who now was watching him with wide eyes, "Natural Harmonia Gropius, will you help this dream become a reality?""-a short drabble in which hilbert finally proposes to the man he's fallen in love with.
Relationships: N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Touya | Hilbert
Kudos: 37





	making this one last dream come true

**Author's Note:**

> this was just something really quick i wrote when i was experiencing kin feelings while listening to the b/w OST
> 
> edit 8/18/20: changed up some awkward wording and things that didn't make sense

Hilbert was breathless as he watched the reflection in his lover's eyes light up with a gorgeous array of colors everytime a firework shot up into the nighttime sky.

His gaze was fixed upon the man who sat beside him. He watched N's long, green hair flutter as the breeze blew by, he watched his gentle features softening even more so as the fireworks above cackled and exploded with color.

Hilbert made sure his boyfriend wasn't watching as he carefully slid his hand into the pocket of his jeans; fingers tightly grasping the small box inside. 

He rose up from his casual sitting position and shifted it so now one knee pressed against the grass and the other bended. He now had his hand outside his pocket and raised in front of him, the proposal box sitting within his palm.

Head slightly bowed to avoid his gaze, Hilbert began to speak. "We started as rivals, we were two figures of black and white ideals that clashed against each other, and yet despite all our differences we've overcome that. Whenever I have a dream, you always tell me to make it come true," Hilbert raised his head and shifted his eyes towards his lover who now was watching him with a suprised look to his face, "Natural Harmonia Gropius, my _king_ , will you help this dream become a reality?" 

Hilbert popped open the box, revealing a silver engagement ring decorated with tiny diamonds on the sides, with one large emerald in the middle. 

Another firework sizzled into the sky, breaking the silence and causing the pitch black night to once again splatter with radiant colors. Before Hilbert could close the box and call it a bust from the lack of any positive reaction, he found his back pressed against the ground, wrists pinned to each side of his body, with a damp mouth hovering only inches away from his own.

"Yes," that mouth softly breathed, before pressing down into the beginning of a passionate kiss.


End file.
